Frequently, a shaft such as a drive shaft becomes damaged and requires either repair or replacement. In some of these instances, it becomes necessary to reduce the diameter of the shaft near its end in order to create external threads with a die tool. In cases where replacement is necessary, a new bar must be modified into a shaft with threaded ends.
Presently, there is nothing on the market that is capable of reducing the outside diameter of a bar or rod without an engine lathe. Engine lathes are expensive, not portable and are generally only useable but a person knowledgeable in the user of a lathe. Generally, machine shops are the only place a person can to have a bar reduced in size for later threading with a die.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive, portable tool for shaft diameter reduction which can be used by a person without knowledge of engine lathe operation.